Scylla/Tropes
A-G '''Badass:''' She is the ''Diamond Dragon''. *'''Action Girl:''' Oh yes. *'''Badass Adorable / Pint-Sized Powerhouse''' *'''Badass Nickname:''' The aforementioned "Diamond Dragon" definitely counts. *'''Badass and Child Duo:''' Whenever she and Jason are fighting together, however, she is far from a child. *'''Disc One Nuke:''' Averted. She wasn't introduced early to ''avoid'' her being this. *'''Waif-Fu:''' Petite, yes, but that doesn't stop her from kicking your ass. '''Curtains Match The Window:''' Scylla has black hair and black eyes. The strangest thing is she had beautiful Blue Eyes when she was a dragon. One can only assume the human form designated is either random, or put to the design specifications of Scylla. '''Dishing Out Dirt / Gemstone Assault:''' Scylla's powers revolve around ''diamonds''. *'''Breath Weapon:''' Spews shards of diamond. *'''Feed It With Diamonds:''' Scylla can consume diamonds to heal herself. Don't ask how she chews the most durable mineral in the world. We don't know. *'''Improbably Weapon User''' *'''Made of ''Diamond'' / Nigh Invulnerability:''' Made of Iron? Too mainstream. ''Diamond'' is the in thing now. Good luck damaging her. H-P '''Humans Are Different:''' Scylla certainty believes so, and says herself that human sensations are stronger than the same sensations felt as a Dragon. '''I'm A Humanitarian''': Scylla admits to having eaten humans in the past, and can describe the taste with disturbing attention to detail. According to her, human flesh actually tastes different depending on exactly what the human themselves ate. A high-pork diet will result in a "pork" flavor. A high beef diet will result in a taste of veal. An all-fish or vegan diet will produce a completely different taste. While she admits to having later feasted on animals as devouring humans racked her with guilt, she does admit she liked the veal-tasting humans the most, and wouldn't be averse to trying it again if she could forgoe the guilt aspect of it. '''Instant Awesome, Just Add Dragons''' '''The Omniscient Council of Vagueness:''' Scylla runs one with Mr. E and Exialia. '''Our Dragons Are Different:''' Specifically, our Dragon is a Token Mini-Moe capable of shooting out spears of diamonds. Who says it's not awesome? '''Let's Get Dangerous''': There's no possibly way this adorable, elven-like girl could possibly be a thr-...she's the Diamond Dragon Slayer? She ''was ''a Dragon!? '''Loveable Sex Maniac:''' Much like Iris, Scylla is very flirtatious with either gender, but seems to have settle on Jason. Sex is the reason she loves her new body. '''Meaningful Name:''' Scylla is the name of a nymph that was turned into a beast (some say a Dragon). Scylla in ''Dawn'' turned herself from beast to human. '''Nipple and Dimed:''' Averted. She uses duct tape in a cross-formation to hide them, but they're visible most of the time. Q-V '''Shapeshifter Mode Lock:''' Scylla is stuck in her human form, and was stuck the moment she regressed to it (think ''nothlit''). She doesn't mind, and is more than happy to live out her life in the body she has. '''Token Mini-Moe:''' Takes over this role after Wendy and Chelia grow up, since she ages slower than humans do. W-Z